


Boyfriends.

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Dongmyeong, Non AU, Polyamory, WeUsFanFest, Xion centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Dongju loves his boyfriends.





	Boyfriends.

**Polyamory**

 

_ “ _ _ The practice, state or ability of having more than   _ _ one sexual loving relationship at the same time, with the full  _ _ knowledge and consent of all partners involved” _

 

* * *

 

 

Dongju had had a hard time understanding that definition at the age of nineteen. After much talking with his twin brother to explain what he felt, after crying himself to sleep many nights for not wanting to hurt anyone, and reading on the Internet a thousand pages in English to realize that there were many people like him, he defined himself as a polyamorous person, able to love several people at the same time. 

 

Now, however, he considered himself a very happy person. He was sitting in an armchair in his bedroom room, with his bare feet on the seat and the cell phone in his hands. He hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees with a smile, unable to look away from the mattress on the bed. In front of his eyes there was such a beautiful image that he would pay to stop time there. Youngjo was face up in the center of the bed, with his right arm stretched to the edge of it and his left arm surrounding Hwanwoong, who rested his head on the older man's chest. He knew that the gap that was left belonged to him, but he preferred to stay a little longer staring at them. He took a picture of it and sent it to his twin, the person he trusted the most and who knew better all he had gone through.

  
  
  


**You**

They are adorable

Aren’t they?

 

**Myeongie**

Y’all are cute

I am very happy for you

 

**You**

I couldn’t have done it without you

Thank you, little one

 

**Myeongie**

No need to thank me

 

The ONEUS maknae got up from the chair and put his cell phone to charge on the desk in the room. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and then went to the kitchen. He took three cups, filled them with warm milk with some honey and put them on a tray to take them to the room. There, he put them on the bedside table on the right and sat in the empty space of the mattress.

 

“Hyungs… hyungs, you didn’t have dinner so I made you this…”

 

Youngjo opened his eyes, more asleep than awake, and smiled as he observed his youngest boyfriend sitting there, holding a cup in his hands. Carefully, he moved Hwanwoong to wake him up as well, and they both sat down on the bed. They had taken a little nap after watching together the three films of The Lion King.

 

“Thank you, baby” Hwanwoong took the cup of milk and heated his hands with it, being in winter, he could feel a lot of cold when he came out from under the duvet. He took a sip and licked his milk lips. "Honey?"

“It helps prevent us from hurting our throat. After all, we paid bills with it”

 

Youngjo gave him a kiss on the lips and a caress on the cheek when listening, and rested his head on the shoulder of the shorter.

 

“We have the best boyfriend in the world, right?”

"I do have the best boyfriends in the world, Youngjo" Hwanwoong smiled, gesturing to Dongju to come over and kiss his lips. “What have I done to deserve you both?”

“That's what I wonder…” the youngest whispered.

 

Yes, he was happy Despite his insecurities and fears —for being gay and for being polyamorous—, he had reached a point where the relationship with his boyfriends was going extremely well. He felt loved, protected and happy, and all he expected was for it to last forever. After learning to live together, if anyone were missing, the puzzle felt broken. He thought about all this while drinking his cup of milk in the arms of the elders. When he finished it, he left it on the tray next to the other cups and attempted to lay down, but Youngjo stopped him.

 

“It's your turn in the middle, honey”

“Why?”

“Because we want to cuddle you all night”

 

He did not put up resistance. After all, he slept much better when he felt the two elders hug him while their fingers were intertwined. Dongju was sure that happiness had its meaning because of moments like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea yesterday and I needed to write uwu
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! I appreciate them ~


End file.
